Like a Fairy
by LiechLiet
Summary: Hetalia Infant School. A non-uniform day with Feliks and Toris leads to fluff. Shounen-ai.


**By the way, in England we have to wear school uniforms, so non-uniform days (days when you can wear whatever you want!) are SUPER AWESOME for little kids!  
>Random LietPol fluffiness. Enjoy~ :)<strong>

Like a Fairy

It was the next-to-last day before the Christmas holidays. So Miss Cuthbert and her class 2C were celebrating.  
>"Tomorrow is a non-uniform day," she announced.<br>"You mean we can, like, wear whatever we want?" asked Feliks, jumping up excitedly.  
>"Whatever you want," smiled Miss Cuthbert. She looked at the blond boy, practically jigging around with excitement, big green eyes bright with excitement. Some of the kids in her class really were adorable.<p>

The next day, Toris was the first person in school. He had a strong phobia of being late – so he arrived twenty minutes early.  
>Toris was a shy boy, extremely nervous of doing anything wrong, and prone to worrying so hard that he gave himself a stomachache. He was wearing soft brown trousers and his favourite long sleeved green shirt, worn and soft with wear. He was wearing brown boots and a thick brown coat to protect against the chilly December air outside. He had also pulled his shoulder-length brunet hair into a low ponytail. Sitting in the empty classroom, he pulled rested his chin on his hands and waited for his best friend Feliks to arrive.<p>

As the clock slowly ticked towards quarter to nine, his peers trickled in. It was interesting to watch them all, there being so many different nationalities in his class.  
>When Miss Cuthbert took the register, she took care to compliment each student on his or her choice. She even made timid Matthew blush as red as his maple leaf patterned hoody when she told him he looked like a true Canadian.<br>"Does anybody know where Feliks is?" she finally asked, scanning the register on her computer screen. "He doesn't seem to be here."

Toris felt the familiar worried twinge in his tummy as he looked around the classroom. Feliks wasn't here! Was he injured? Was he lost somewhere in the cold, shivering and unable to call out? Was he sick? He had seemed perfectly healthy yesterday! He felt his breathing quicken and the knot in his stomach clench. Feliks!  
>Miss Cuthbert felt sorry for poor Lithuanian boy. He obviously had anxiety issues, and as she watched she could see his face heating up and his arms wrapping around his stomach, the tell-tale signs of worry. She just hoped Feliks would arrive soon, for the sake of his best friend as much as anyone else.<p>

"I'm, like, so sorry, miss!" Feliks burst into the room, panting. "I, like, got up late!"  
>There was silence as the class took in the sight of Feliks. Miss Cuthbert looked surprised but also like she was trying to hold in a laugh. Some kids giggled, some looked shocked, and some of the more outgoing ones laughed out loud. Toris was caught between relief to see his friend and extreme embarrassment for what he looked like. What he looked like, indeed.<br>Feliks was wearing a bright pink fairy dress. Complete with wings.

"Feliks," Miss Cuthbert smiled, stifling a chuckle, "what, um_, inspired_ you to wear that?"  
>"You said we could wear whatever we wanted!" pouted the blond boy. Choosing not to pursue the matter, Miss Cuthbert marked him in quietly and started the lesson. Feliks sat in his usual seat beside Toris, swinging his pink-trainer clad feet and rustling his wings.<br>"So Toris, you, like, totally love my clothes, right?"  
>"Feliks…" Toris whispered, his face redder than ever. He thought Feliks looked cute - but he couldn't say that! So he just concentrated on his sums, trying to ignore the high-pitched 'valley girl' voice that was twittering away next to him.<p>

When break time finally arrived, Toris grabbed his coat and scurried outside into the cold quickly, Feliks skipping behind him. It was only once they had reached their favourite spot by an old tree and sat down that the Pole realised just how cold it really was.  
>"Feliks, where's your coat?"<br>"I didn't bring one," mumbled Feliks, clutching his white cardigan tightly around his skinny torso. Toris felt awful. Here he was, wrapped up in his thick coat when his best friend was freezing!

"Take my coat!" The Lithuanian shrugged off his coat and wrapped it around the Polish boy's shoulders, giving him a tight squeeze simultaneously to try and warm him up. Feliks snuggled into his chest, breathing in the comforting scent of Liet.  
>"Like, thanks, Liet," he sighed.<br>"N-no problem," stuttered Toris, reddening. Why was he being shy? This was his best friend! What was it about Feliks today, wrapped in his coat and burrowing into his chest for warmth that made him act this way?

"Liet…" Feliks looked up at the Lithuanian through his long blond eyelashes. "Think you might wanna, like, kiss me?"  
>"What?"<br>"Kiss me." Shifting so that he could reach, Feliks pecked Toris on the lips. "Like that."  
>"Um – ah!" <em>Feliks. Kiss. Feliks. Me. Kiss.<em> Toris was so shocked he couldn't speak. Feliks shot an annoyed look at him.  
>"Say something!"<br>"Uh – uh – thank you?" _Feliks. Me. Kiss. _  
>"You wanna kiss me back now?" Feliks batted his eyelashes. Toris blushed a rosy pink and leaned down slightly to kiss him back. He was aiming for the cheek but Feliks turned his head at the last second and they ended up kissing fully on the lips.<p>

"Like, thanks Liet," Feliks whispered, wrapping his arms around his best friend's waist and burying his face in the front of Toris' green shirt. "You're the best."  
>"No problem," Toris mumbled, wrapping his thick coat around both of them. "And you're the best too."<p>

They stood like that for a few minutes, warming each other up, cuddled under the Lithuanian's winter coat. Then Feliks looked up and said, "Do I look pretty, Liet?"  
>"Beautiful," Toris replied without hesitation. Feliks kissed him again, sweetly this time, and they leant back on the tree, arms around each other. "Like a fairy."<p>

And he believed it.

**Chibi Toris and Chibi Feliks are so cutee~ If I could draw in any pose other than straight on I would totally draw this! (BTW, may be uploading a portrait of my Waiting and Updating OCs on deviantART soon! I'll put the links on my profile if I do!)**


End file.
